


Torture Tango

by drkstangl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkstangl/pseuds/drkstangl
Summary: Curt and Tatiana was assigned to go undercover to a tango dance party. Curt couldn’t dance, Owen decided to teach him.(i still suck at summary)





	Torture Tango

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe :  
> 1\. The events on the musical don’t happen.  
> 2\. Curt, Owen, and Tatiana all work for the same agency.  
> 3\. It’s set in the late 20th century (1980), so things like cassettes player exist. (like yeah, in the musical they have like smartwatch but whatever lmao)
> 
> There’s no actual torture happening, but it’s torture for Curt cuz he can’t dance here lmao.  
> This fandom need more non-angst fic.
> 
> Also, this is my 1st fic for this fandom. And i don’t actually dance or do tango, i just copied what i saw on youtube. So if its inaccurate, i’m sorry
> 
> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse any grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

“So, what do you need us for this time?”

“A dance party will be held in Ostan Hotel. Some people from Russia will be there with a nuclear weapon blueprint for exchange or some shit. I need you to take that blueprint before it falls to the wrong hand,” Cynthia took a cigarette from her drawer and put it between her lips. She handed a file to the two spies in front of her, Tatiana and Curt, “This is the guy who’s most likely to have the blueprint.”

“Ostan Hotel, Argentine? A dance party?” Tatiana looked at the file in her hand. 

Cynthia lit her cigarette, “Yep, tango.” 

“Tango?” Curt stared at her in disbelief.

Cynthia nods, cigarette on her hand. “Which means you two will go together as a partner.” Right as she finished her sentence, a knock was heard from the office door.

The door opened, someone put his head around it, peeking into the room.

“Ah, Owen. Come in,” Owen stepped in the room.

“Here’s the papers that you asked yesterday. I know I’m late but come on, who isn’t?” Owen handed Cynthia a file and winked at her. He stood beside Curt, one hand on his shoulder. “What’s this about?”

“Curt and I need to go undercover to a dance party in Argentine,” Tatiana explained to Owen

“Oh, dance party. Argentine? Is it tango?” Owen smirked. Tatiana nodded to answer the question.

“Can Owen go instead of me, please?” Curt pleaded.

“Owen’s just returned from a mission two days ago, he can’t leave again. And no one else is available right now,” Cynthia rolled her eyes. She flicked the cigarette on her hand, ashes falling to the tray under it. “Beside, you promised me you’ll take the “next mission” if i let you take a break. You’ve had your break, now this is the next mission.”

Curt groaned, “C’mon, really?”

Cynthia clicked her tongue, “What are you whining about? Quit acting like a fucking baby.”

“I can’t dance, is there really no one else available?” Curt whined.

“Don’t worry, Curt. I can teach you,” Owen said, patting Curt’s back.

“You can do tango?” Curt asked, clearly surprised. Owen shrugged. “I can too,” Tatiana added.

“See? Problem solved,” Cynthia shrugged. “Anyway, the party’s in 4 days. You better get ready and DON’T YOU DARE fuck this up. Now all of you, leave,” she shooed them from her room.

As soon as they’re out of the room and Tatiana excused herself, Curt started complaining about the mission again.

“Come on, love. It’s gonna be fun,” Owen put his hand on his -still secret, but not really- lover’s shoulder.

“Yeah, fun my ass. I can’t dance. Especially tango,” Curt rubbed his face.

“We better start practicing, then,” Owen gave Curt his usual  _ dashing _ smile -Curt’s word. “You will be fine. We will be fine,” Owen always said this exact sentence before any of them went on a mission. 

Owen looked around, making sure no one could see them, before he leaned his body down a little to kiss Curt’s cheek. Curt smiled and tiptoed to return the kiss.

.

“You never told me that you can dance before,” Curt said, sitting on the couch in their spacious living room. They didn’t actually live together, every spies has their own house. But being a clingy couple -Owen would argue that Curt was the clingy one- they stayed at Curt’s place together most of the time. “Even Tati said she can. Did everyone except me have a dance class when they joined the agency?” Curt cupped his face in his hands, mouth pouting.

“A good spy knows how to blend in while under cover. And a dance party is something that happens a lot to cover some business like this,” Owen sat down next to him, a cup of tea in his hand.

“I sign up to blow buildings, not to dance,” Curt laid down, his head resting on Owen’s thigh. 

Owen patted his boyfriend’s hair. “Well, a spy is a spy,” he took a sip from his cup.

“Yeah, sure,” Curt played with the hem of Owen’s t-shirt. They remained in comfortable silence for a few seconds, enjoying each other’s presence. 

Owen was the one who broke the silence, “C’mon, dear. Let’s start practicing.” Curt groaned. 

Owen put his cup on the table beside the couch. He pushed Curt’s head from his lap and stood up. “Wake up, love,” he held Curt’s hand and pulled him up.

Curt stood up and hugged Owen, closing his eyes. “We can’t do tango while hugging, you know,” Owen hugged him back.

“I know, just wait a sec,” Curt buried his face to his lover’s chest. “I love you so much.”

Owen kissed the top of Curt’s head, “I love you too. So much.”

They stayed in that position for a whole minute, before Owen asked, “Are you done?” Curt shook his head and mumbled a quiet “No.”

“Well I am, so let go of me,” Curt whined, hugging Owen even tighter. “Curtis Mega, love, come on.”

Curt groaned as he pulled himself back, “Fine.”

“Now,” Owen clapped his hand once, “Should we start practicing?”

Curt rolled his eyes, “Sure?”

Owen chuckled, “Since you’ll be dancing with Tatiana, you’ll be the one who lead the dance. That means you control the steps. Just learn the basic one and you’ll be fine.”

“It’s a dance party, I can’t just do the basics.”

“You’re a beginner. And if you do some fancy dance you’ll gain attention. You’re there as an undercover spy.”

Curt nodded, quietly said “Sure.” Owen stood beside Curt, “Now, just follow my steps first. Let’s try the first four.”

“One, a small back step with your right foot. Two, step to the left. Three, step forward with your right. Four, another step forward, but with your left,” Owen explained as he showed the steps to Curt. He looked at Curt with one eyebrow raised, asking him if he understand in silence. Curt nodded.

“Try to do it with me. One, two, three, four,” Owen repeated the steps and Curt followed him.

“Good. Now five to eight. Five, turn the lady as you bring your feet together. Six, step forward with you left. Seven, step to the right. Eight, bring your feet together. And then repeat,” Owen turned his head to look at his confused boyfriend. Curt groaned and hit his own forehead. Owen let out a short laugh.

“C’mon. You can do it. You’re the world’s greatest spy right?” Curt replied by staring at his boyfriend with a flat expression.

“Just follow my steps. One, two, three…” They kept repeating the steps until Curt got it right.

“See? You got it!” Curt clapped, congratulating himself.

“Now let’s do it as a couple. I’ll be the lady,” Owen went to turned on their cassette player. He put a cassette in and played it.

“Now, lead me, Mega,” teased Owen. He took Curt’s left hand with his right and put his left hand on Curt’s shoulder. Curt put his right hand on Owen’s back.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight,” Owen counted their steps. Curt accidentally stepped of Owen’s feet a few times, but he’s definitely getting better. They keep repeating it until the song’s over, adding a turn here and there.

“I’m glad you learn this quickly,” Owen said. He didn’t pull his hand from Curt even after the song’s over.

“I’m glad you’re such a good teacher,” Curt complimented him.

The song changed from an upbeat tango song to a slow soul song. Lovin’ You by Minnie Riperton.

They didn’t let go of each other. Their eyes were staring deeply into the other’s. Without realizing, their body moved, dancing to the song.

“No one else can make me feel the colours that you bring,” Owen sang along with the song.

“Stay with me while we grow old and we will live each day in springtime,” Curt sang, his eyes focused on his boyfriend’s.

“Cause lovin’ you has made my life so beautiful. And everyday of my life is filled with lovin’ you.” They sang and danced together until the song’s over. 

“I love you so much,” Owen said. He moved both of his hands to Curt’s waist.

“I love you too,” Curt put his hands around Owen’s neck. He tiptoed and brought their lips together. 

The kiss started innocent, before it turned more passionate. Owen’s lips traveled down Curt’s jaw until they reached his neck. Curt’s hand moved to grabbed Owen’s hair. Some quiet moan escaped from his mouth.

They made out for a few minutes, cherishing all the moments they had. Being in a really risky field of work, they’re constantly reminded that everything could go wrong at any time. They could die in any mission. Because of this, they tried to appreciate every moment that they spend with each other. 

Owen pulled back after what felt like a thousand years. They both gasped for air. Their eyes were closed, their foreheads were against each other.

Owen let out a short laugh, “I love you, Curtis Mega.”

Curt smiled. He gave Owen a short kiss on his lips, “I love you, Owen Carvour.”  
  
  


 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...


End file.
